<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cumming late by BlaCkreed4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427670">Cumming late</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4'>BlaCkreed4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maritombola 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Creampie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor is late for their date. Logan is pissed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Victor Creed/Logan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maritombola 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cumming late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Lande di Fandom's "Maritombola", prompt: 68 - “I didn’t think I’d miss you so much.” “I didn’t miss you at all.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan was sitting at the pub’s counter, quietly drinking his beer.</p>
<p>His boyfriend was late, as usual. He had been on a mission all month, and that day he was supposed to be back. They had agreed to spend the evening together at their favourite drinking place, but Logan had been there for two whole hours now and there were still no signs of Victor.</p>
<p>He wasn’t worried for him, though, he had no reason to be despite their dangerous job; no, he was <em>pissed </em>because he couldn’t follow even a fucking programmed return.</p>
<p>It wasn’t before another hour that Victor showed his face. He sat beside Logan, ordering a beer for both of them before greeting him.</p>
<p>“I didn’t think I’d miss you so much,” he joked, smirking at him.</p>
<p>“I didn’t miss you at all,” Logan grumbled.</p>
<p>“Aw, c’mon! You mad at me again?”</p>
<p>Wolverine glared at him.</p>
<p>“What d’you think?” he growled.</p>
<p>Victor sighed and rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“What did I do now?”</p>
<p>Logan heavily put down his glass.</p>
<p>“Oh I don’t know, maybe makin’ me wait for three hours? T’was fuckin’ programmed!” he growled.</p>
<p>“Eh.” Victor shrugged, smirking. “I’ll make you forgive me.”</p>
<p>He leaned down towards Logan, who placed a hand on his face to push him away.</p>
<p>“Don’t even think of fuckin’ me in the toilet again!”</p>
<p>Creed puffed in annoyance, but he didn’t try to kiss him again. He drank his beer in silence, letting his boyfriend cool down.</p>
<p>It took a while for Logan to relax and glance towards his boyfriend, noticing for the first time a bullet hole in his shirt’s sleeve surrounded by dried blood.</p>
<p>So it looked like he went through some trouble, but Logan couldn’t tell if it was legit or if he had looked for it. Still, he wasn’t that angry anymore.</p>
<p>“Healed fine?” he asked, pointing at the hole with his chin.</p>
<p>Victor looked at it as if he had forgotten about it.</p>
<p>“Mh? Oh, yeah, like always.”</p>
<p>He reached out to grope Logan’s thigh.</p>
<p>“It didn’t bother me enough to change before comin’ here.”</p>
<p>Logan sighed, letting him touch him. He could never stay mad at him for too long.</p>
<p>“Let’s go home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As usual they ended up naked in their bed, kissing and biting each other, rubbing their dicks together to get hard, Logan's leg wrapping around Victor's hips.</p>
<p>Creed tentatively reached out for the lube on a night stand, without even looking, almost making it fall on the ground before catching it. He made his boyfriend let go of him to pour it directly between his buttocks, silencing his whines by kissing him even more fiercely.</p>
<p>Logan easily opened up for his fingers, gasping and moaning in the kiss, scratching his lover's back and arms with his short nails.</p>
<p>Victor growled, moving his mouth away from the other's just to lick and bite on his neck, gradually moving to his chest and then latching to one of his nipples.</p>
<p>Wolverine wasn't ashamed to let his voice out, arching towards those teasing fingers and tongue.</p>
<p>They were both too horny, the mission prevented them from doing anything together for far too long for their taste.</p>
<p>Logan hissed in pain when Victor thrust inside him without much care, but he soon started to moan in pleasure again, wrapping his legs around his boyfriend's waist to keep him as close as possible.</p>
<p>Creed rammed inside him with passion, panting and grunting, looking down at the other's ecstatic expression and smirking. He grabbed Logan's hands to block them at the side of his head, putting even more effort in fucking him senseless.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna make you cum with just my dick!" he panted.</p>
<p>Logan whined and weakly tried to fight his hold, but he was in a position of disadvantage; besides he wasn't totally sure he really wanted to get free.</p>
<p>"NooOOoo!" he complained anyway.</p>
<p>Victor fucked him as hard as he could, making him moan and shiver like a slut, feeling him clench around his dick as if he wanted to suck him in, and he couldn't help but cum first with a groan.</p>
<p>He barely slowed down for a couple of seconds before catching up his pace again.</p>
<p>Logan's voice got louder and lewder, his whole body trembling, his ass trying to milk his lover dry, but despite being so close to his orgasm it still wasn't enough.</p>
<p>Victor came again and again, his own cum making him thrust more easily inside his boyfriend, who was leaking pre-cum on his own belly.</p>
<p>It wasn't before Creed's cum started to drip down Logan's ass after every thrust that the latter came, shouting and trembling and arching his back.</p>
<p>Victor also came for the way the other clenched around his dick, groaning in pleasure as his arms trembled in the effort of keeping him up.</p>
<p>They collapsed one on top of the other, panting and basking in their afterglow.</p>
<p>"Next time... you're late... I ain't gonna... let you fuck me," Logan threatened his boyfriend when he was able to reason again.</p>
<p>Victor chuckled.</p>
<p>"You say that... every time," he retorted.</p>
<p>"I mean it this time."</p>
<p>"Yeah, sure."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>